Talk:Unnamed humanoids (24th century)
Does anybody know what these creatures are called? What are the little people in the picture called? --Bp 16:52, 10 May 2006 (UTC)# :The species never got a name, but they were seen several times (large and small). Look here Unnamed humanoids (24th century)#Aliens with large heads, pimply skin and external bone mandibles. --Jörg 16:57, 10 May 2006 (UTC) ::Excellent. Great discription. --Bp 17:03, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :::Because of the many unknown aliens and characters encountered in the series, I proposed campaign categories at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions#MA Campaigns, in order to make sure that all the unknown characters are listed, but no one gives me an answer about it. - Philoust123 18:17, 10 May 2006 (UTC) *how about "humanoid tribbles"-- 15:47, 22 June 2006 (UTC) Removed sections I have removed the following sections. This article is titled unidentified humanoids, and the description also says that it is about humanoids. The following sections were about non-humanoids. Aquatic lifeforms A table with an evolutionary diagram of various alien aquatic lifeforms was displayed in the classrooms aboard the and on Deep Space 9. Some of the lifeforms were very fish-like while others looked distinctively mammalian and saurian. ( ) :The table was first seen in the nursery in . It later appeared in the schoolroom aboard the ''Enterprise-D in , , , , and . It also appeared in the biolab in and in the classroom aboard Deep Space 9 in . Some of the aliens show a striking similarity to aquatic dinosaurs or the famous Loch Ness monster.'' Footprint and cell sample aliens Footprints and corresponding cell samples of several species were stored in the library computer of the . Samples of at least 5 alien species were compared to the footprints and cell sample of the Tarchannen III species prior to its discovery. None of the samples was similar to the Tarchannen III lifeform however. ( ) While these are unnamed aliens, they are simply not humanoids (heck, in the latter case, we are talking about a few cells). These do belong somewhere on MA. Do we have an "Unnamed Non-Humanoid Aliens"? --OuroborosCobra talk 20:34, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :As we have the pages humanoid and non-humanoid, I think I'll just go ahead and create Unnamed non-humanoids (24th century) and move the aliens there. There is bound to be more strange creatures that can be added there. The same for the remaining two centuries, of course. --Jörg 20:52, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Groups When there are groups of unknown species, such as the Markonian outpost visitors or the Mikhal Bar visitors, maybe we should move them to a page about their location? This is sometimes the practice - Nimbus III inhabitants, Motherlode inhabitants. I haven't seen these episodes but I agree that when you have a practice on a wiki it should be kept constant Yarnek 22:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Female Ridged Alien I removed her for now, because I'm pretty sure she's a Kobliad. Maybe with some makeup changes, but she definitely looks like one to me. --Golden Monkey 22:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Humanoids from "Scientific Method" The page is missing the unnamed humanoid aliens from the Voyager episode "Scientific Method". They were cloaked and experimenting on the crew. ( 08:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC)) :That's because they're called the Srivani. :) - 08:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Tailheads/Chandir Well it seems like these poor species are on this page even though they have been named in Star Trek:Titan, isn't that official enough? :No. See the canon policy. It could be mentioned as a background note. --31dot 13:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Emissary What is this alien from Emissary? Should it be here? --Golden Monkey 18:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC)